Second Chance
by bella75carinajma
Summary: This is about Theresa returning from Rome, meeting Jared, and a JET triangle begins...secrets are revealed...JARESA THERETHAN
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My Dearest Theresa,

I know now that it's over between us, as I wait for your arrival. I understand that I've lost you from my world. Just remember that I am always here for you, if you'd let me be. You know you walked into my life and my whole world became suddenly clear. You've forever changed me and all my goals. And as you move on, remember us and all we used to be. I'll smile at you and remember that once upon a time you belonged to me. And I will cherish those memories and hold them close, wherever I go. Remember our love, and carry it with you always.

I love you always,  
Ethan 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ms. Crane, it is about 3 hours til our arrival in Harmony," the pilot announced over the intercom.

"Thank you Stewart." Theresa closed her eyes. She was happy to finally be going home. She had dealt with so much drama over the past few weeks, she just wanted to forget it all and concentrate on reuniting with her children again. She made the right decision. She couldn't stay in Rome another minute. At least her friends understood why she had to leave early. They didn't mind waiting for the jet to return. She couldn't sleep. All the memories of her trip kept flashing through her mind. Why couldn't things have worked out the way she wanted? The only good thing that came out of that trip was finding out Ethan was lil' Ethan's father. Actually, two good things-Alistair dying in a train crash, leaving her in charge of crane. Without that, she would have been too afraid to tell Ethan about his son. Ethan. There is no Ethan. Not for her anyway. No proof, no Ethan. Simple as that. That's what she promised herself in Rome, and that's how it has to be.

It's so late, Theresa thinks to herself as her limo pulls up to the mansion. As she enters her home, she drops her purse on the table and races upstairs.

"Oh my baby…." she whispers as she looks down on Jane sleeping. "Sweet dreams my precious girl. Your mommy loves you." She blows a kiss, and quietly leaves the nursery. "My son, my brave little man," she whispers, as she see lil'Ethan in bed. You were created in love after all. "That news was the greatest gift….now Ethan can be a real daddy to you…now you have double the support, and double the love…." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Your daddy and I may not be together, but we'll both be here for you, always…" And now that Alistair is gone, he can't have any negative influence on you anymore. You will grow up to be a strong successful moral man like your father. "All my pain, all my struggle, has always been for you and Jane. Always know that. I would do anything for you and Jane. Goodnight my darling. I'll see you first thing in the morning. I love you," she whispers as she gently kisses his cheek and leaves the room. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning Ms. Crane."

"Good morning Ms. Crane."

"Good morning Paul, good morning Sara" Theresa greets as she enters her office. She sits at her desk for a moment, feeling the enormity of her job now.

"Hey Theres-! I mean Ms. Crane," Kay joked as she walked in.

"Hey Kay! It's good to see you, how are you?" Theresa asked enthusiastically.

"Great! Really Great! Have you heard the news?" she asked beaming.

"What news?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Miguel and I are together now. We're in love!"

"Wow! What uh, happened with Fox?"

"Oh well, since your brother's been back, we've been getting closer and we both realized our feelings for each other. I couldn't marry Fox knowing I really wanted to be with Miguel."

"That sounds familiar," Theresa teases.

"Ya if anyone knows my situation, you would. You're like Miguel, and I'm like Ethan. I had to follow my heart. Just like Ethan."

"Well I'm happy for you. And for Miguel. Maybe one day you'll be my sister-in-law," she says teasingly.

"Or if you and Ethan ever marry…."

"Well you can forget about that because I have."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no future for us. I've given up on him. He gave up on me long ago, and I've finally abandoned my dream of an 'us'. Now it's me and my kids, and him and Gwen. So that's my life now. My kids and Crane."

"Oh Theresa, I'm so sorry. Are you sure about…"

"I'm sure. It's over. Can we not talk about it anymore? I've had weeks full of drama in Rome already."

"Oh sure, sure."

"Ms. Crane?"

"Yes Sara?"

"A Mr. Casey is here to see you."

"Mr. Casey?" Theresa asked her secretary.

"Yes. The executive transferring from the NY office."

"Oh right. Send him in."

"We have someone new coming?" Kay inquired.

"Ya, remember Jack retired a few weeks back? Well we snagged someone from the NY office. We wanted to stay in-house. He's supposed to be really bright. Really sharp."

"Ms. Crane?" Jared asked as he entered the office.

"You forgot to say really cute," Kay joked under her breath.

Theresa cleared her throat. "Mr. Casey, yes come in. Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said, staring for a moment. "I'm sorry for staring; I didn't realize you would be so young."

"Excuse me?" Theresa asked.

"Oh I just meant, you were married to Alistair Crane, were you not?"

"That's a long story, one I'd rather not get into, if you don't mind."

"Oh of course not. I just thought I'd be working under some old lady. It's a nice surprise to be working under such a beautiful young woman."

"Yes, well," she said nervously. Kay just smiled at her.

"Um, this is Kay Bennett. She works on the fourth floor."

"Hello, nice to meet you," he said as he shook her hand.

"Hi, you too. Well," she said smiling, "I better get back to work. I'll just leave you two alone." Theresa gave her a dirty look as Kay winked at her.

"So I understand I have the office next to yours?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

So does that mean we'll be working closely together?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know. Work on a lot of projects together, that kind of thing."

She knew what he meant. "You'll be working with a lot of the executives here. And sometimes with me."

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go get accustomed to my new office and surroundings, but I will see you later."

"Yes, later," she said uncomfortably. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. His attitude was a turnoff, that's for sure. She watched him walk out. Where was I? Oh ya, paperwork. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time was flying by fast. It was nice to be back at work. It gave her something to keep her mind busy.

"Theresa!" Whitney exclaimed as she popped in.

"Whit, what are you doing here?"

"I though I could buy you lunch," she said sweetly.

"Oh thanks, but I don't have time to go out to lunch right now."

"I figured, that's why I brought lunch to you," she said as she held up some bags. "I picked up some Italian."

"Mmm, yummy. Sounds great."

"So how's everything since we've been back?"

"Pretty good. Being with my kids is great, working again is great."

"It keeps you out of trouble," Whitney teases.

"Ya it does. But you know, I'm trying to stay out of trouble from now on."

"Ya I know. Rome changed a lot of things, didn't it?"

"For both of us."

"Ya, you're right," Whitney smiled.

"Can I just say again how happy I am for you and Chad. I always felt something wasn't right about you two not being together."

"Ya me too. Now at least I know I wasn't committing a mortal sin."

"Ya."

"Theresa. I'm sorry about everything with Ethan. I don't know what the nun was thinking."

"I don't know either, but this is my reality now, and I have to live in it."

"I know. Even though I know how much you love Ethan, I am happy you've given up on him."

"You are?"

"Well, I just want you to be happy, and he obviously won't leave Gwen, so…"

"…So what was I waiting for?" Theresa finished.

"Exactly."

"I guess a miracle. A miracle to bring us together. But my miracle didn't come true in Rome."

"I thought finding out about lil'Ethan was a pretty big miracle."

"Ya it was. But not big enough for Ethan to follow his heart, I guess."

"Or see his wife for the woman she really is," Whitney finished.

"Exactly…." Theresa replied, picking at her food. "So, let's talk about Chad and Miles. When is Miles coming over for a playdate?" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ms. Crane, Mr. Winthrop is here to see you," the maid announces from the foyer.

"Thank you Maggie. Hi Ethan."

"Hi Theresa."

"Sit down."

"Thanks." He enters the living room. Neither knows where to start.

"So, I'm happy we were able to work out the children's custody," she says nonchalantly.

"Ya, me too. I never liked having sole custody of Jane. She deserves to be with her mother just as much as her father."

"At least I don't have to listen to your wife claiming Jane is hers' anymore."

"Theresa don't."

"Ethan, that killed me and you know it. How does it feel knowing your son was kept from you, and you didn't even know it? What if you had known? How would you feel Ethan?!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. You know, I'm still in shock about that. Him being my son."

"Our son," she smiles.

"Our son," he returns the smile. I always felt a connection with him, but I just assumed it was because I loved him and…."

"And?"

"And because he was yours…I've missed so much…." he drifted off. She moved beside him on the couch.

"Ethan, you've been in his life," she said consoling.

"Not enough. Only fragments, here and there," he replied, his head low.

"Well now you can spend as much time with him as you want." He looked up at her sweetly for a moment, then hung his head sadly.

Unconsciously, she reached out and touched his leg, an intended gesture of comfort. Ethan felt electricity, tension and want. Her touch was anything but comforting.

"Ethan, what else can I do for you?" she asked, concerned. He was quiet for a moment.

"There's only one thing I want Theresa, and it's the one thing I can't have," he says softly.

"Maybe that's why you want it so much,"she also replies softly.

"Or maybe I want it because it's worthwhile," he says as he looks from her hand to her face. They both slowly move towards each other, only a breath away.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" she trailed off.

"I know…"

"Ethan…"

"You know….we haven't been alone since we first got to Rome?"

"It feels like forever…."

"I didn't realize how hard it is, not being near you…" he moves closer, attempting to kiss her.

"Ethan, don't…" she whispers as she turns away.

"Theresa…." he says longingly.

"You should go…she says faintly, with her head low. He stares at her for a moment, then starts to leave, turning back to take one last look. Theresa turns her head and wipes a single tear. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"O.k. everyone, first board meeting with our new associate, Mr. Casey. So we'd all like to welcome you. I'm sure you'll be very happy here in Harmony."

"It's no NY, but I'll deal," he joked. Theresa gave him a dirty look.

"O.k. well, who'd like to go first?"

"I'll go first," Jared offered. "If that's o.k."

"Please, go ahead."

"O.k. well, I was going over the Tokyo project's analysis, and I noticed that we are overspending. We should be using the same formula we did with the Bower account."

"Which was?" Theresa questioned.

"Shouldn't you know? You are the CEO, correct?" he smirked. All of the executives adjusted awkwardly in their chairs. Theresa's face grew hot.

"Can I see you outside, Mr. Casey?" She asked trying to hold in her anger.

"Of course, Ms Crane," he mocked as he followed her out.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled.

"What was what, Ms. Crane?"

"Why are you deliberately trying to undermine me in there?! In my own board room!"

"I'm sorry. I've just never worked under someone so…."

"So….what?!"

"So green," he answered.

"Green!"

"You know, inexperienced," he retorted back.

"Well, I've worked on and off here for a few years now, and I've learned a hell of a lot! And whatever I have yet to learn, you better damn believe I'm working I disagree off to figure it out! Is that o.k with you?! Or would you rather go back to your precious NY office?! Or find a job that suits you outside of Crane?! I just have to make one phone call!" she threatened angrily. He was speechless.

"No, Ms. Crane, I am very happy here, thank you," he replied deflated.

"Fine, then go sit down and I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth in there today, you got that?"

"Ya, I got that," he replied as he slowly walked into the boardroom.

Theresa took a deep breath, then rejoined the group calmly. "So, where were we?" 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Theresa walked back to her office exhausted. Already 5 o'clock, she thought to herself. What a long day. And that stuck up jerk didn't help much either. She closed her eyes as she sat down. I want to go home. But I still have so much more work to do before leaving. I'll be here for hours. She sighs. Well, I better get started.

Three hours have passed. She yawns. Wow, it's getting late. I'm finally done. Thank God! Hmm. Was that Jared who just passed by? What is he still doing here? She decided to go find out.

"Mr. Casey?" she asked as she knocked.

"Oh, hi Ms. Crane," he answered, buried in papers.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I have to finish the work on the Paris Project for the presentation tomorrow."

"I thought Michael was doing that with you?"

"He was, but his wife called about two hours ago. She went into labor. So I told him to go," he answered, still concentrating on his work.

"Oh. So you're doing this all by yourself?"

"Ya well, I don't have a choice. Everyone else had already left for the day, so…"

She thought for a moment. "I'm still here," she said amiably. He smiled.

"Thanks. That would be great."

"O.k. So where do I start?" she asks, removing her jacket. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Theresa and Jared sat side by side on the floor with sprawled papers and almost finished Chinese takeout in front of them.

"Are you kidding? I love that band too! When did you see them in concert?" Theresa asked excitedly.

"They came to Madison Square Garden in May. I guess not too many bands come to Harmony, huh?" he said smiling.

"No, they don't," she smiled back.

"You know, you can fly to NY or wherever you want, on a whim?"

"Ya, I guess I've kind of forgotten how to just have fun. I was always too focused on something."

"Something or someone?"

"Let's just say that I'm focusing on my present, instead of my past."

"Well then, here's to the present," he says, as he holds up his soda can.

"To the present,"she replies as she raises hers. They clink and smile at one another.

"Hey are there any egg rolls left?" he asks.

"One left. You want it?"

"Ya," he replies as he reaches for it.

"Here," she says, holding it out, before pulling it away teasingly.

"Hey, give it to me." He reaches around her.

"No, I want it now," she says laughing. Playfully struggling, Jared grabs her wrist and their eyes meet in a serious gaze. They each slowly move in. They are just about to kiss when a phone rings. They pull back.

"Oh, that's mine," she says nervously.

"Uh, hello? Um what? Oh, o.k. thanks for calling. I'll be right there."

"Um, who was that?"

"That was the nanny. My son is asking for me so….Wow, I didn't realize how late it is," she says, standing up.  
"Ya, I guess we lost track of time." He looks up giving a little smile.

"Ya. I think we're done for tonight, don't you?"

"Ya." He gets up, throwing the empty containers in the trash.

"O.k. well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the presentation."

"Bright and early," he replies.

"Ya." She starts walking towards the door.

"Ms. Crane?"

"Theresa," she replies, turning.

"Theresa," he repeats as he walks towards her. He holds her chin and gives her a gentle kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she manages to utter. A little dazed, she walks out. 


End file.
